


[團兵] 一場暴雨

by IreneLarwills



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 殺手文×殺人狂利，文哥第一視角。從他倆做愛開始，到奇怪的結束……總之就很無厘頭。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	[團兵] 一場暴雨

**Author's Note:**

> 老子喝醉了寫的腦子發昏的東西，不帶邏輯，所以沒往太深處寫。  
> 酒醒了完善起來很為我發昏的腦子著急。發出的第一篇文利居然是這樣的東西。smh  
> 嚴重ooc警告

所以他是殺人狂。

我當然不曾意外。因為他無論何時都冷酷的眼睛，洗衣機旁殘留的血腥味，能在剎那結果我的力氣。

每次回想起他對我說的每一句話，我就激動得牙酸。面前的他分明那麼美麗無辜。我身後有黑色的沼澤，他張開的雙手不斷將我推入窒息的泥潭。我甘之如飴。

利威爾。

燈讓白光殺死每個陰暗縫隙，我大睜雙眼看他一覽無餘。我們第一次進行如此刺眼而兇狠的性愛，好似在手術室中行聖婚禮。他纏上來的親吻是在水中兇猛爆裂的漩渦，他的鬢角頸側都能被嗅到鐵鏽味。可惜他對我咬向耳朵的衝動極度不滿，扯住了我的頭髮。

雲霧裡的幻象都是虛假的，但他的存在無法忽視。

利威爾。

他在半空中墜落，為了送給我紫色的齒痕。他伸展的軀體任我把控，冰冷的手在我背上留下滲血的痕跡。我的心臟在肋骨下方砰砰作響，跳出濃稠膠著的水聲。灰色的眼睛虛焦起來水霧朦朧，像從極遠處看著我的臉。那雙手不輕不重地繞過來掐住我的頸項，兩隻大拇指抵住我的咽喉，我聽見越來越龐大與恐怖的脈搏震動。

雨在我們耳邊狂烈地傾瀉，我的話在說出口之前就被湮滅。他身體的兩份力氣讓我的眼淚都在無意間嗆落，在手鬆開前一刻，我的頭腦終於飛上雲霄。

我把他的手腕抓得通紅。他只把我的手攥住，引導到他被輕微頂起的腹部。黑髮流下的汗滴在我手上，有奇涼的情色味道。

「太多了，埃爾文。要懷孕的。」

他的聲音在經歷兩個回合後乾澀無力，大腿還在我的腰側顫抖。我的手指想要穿入他身體，扯出心臟親吻，我幾乎看見他的主動脈懸掛在外，心肌收縮鼓動。他的皮膚滾燙，刀割的、毆擊的、撕咬的傷痕，是他的美麗羽毛。

誰都不會比我留下更多痕跡。

水灑在他的頭髮上，直到鋪滿全身。

我背後的血痕被熱水浸得隱隱作痛。他那雙天使澆過聖水的手佈滿細小的傷口，被我輕輕握著。

他的身體很冷，像條鱗片柔軟的蛇。我死死將他抱著。他來吻我，掙扎，嗚咽，有些怒火從他緊蹙的眉燒出，些微鋒利的犬齒咬得我下唇破裂。親愛的阿芙洛狄忒啊。他是計劃反抗我生命的最美的人，我知道他在那些普通而安靜的日子裡常常控制不住想將我撕破、置諸死地，粗暴地把我推向隱秘而致命的囚籠。

我只吻他，我只問他。你會用哪種方式把我殺掉。

然而他已經讓我溺死在那雙灰色的眼睛裡。然而他仍不滿足地索求。

「在解決掉那些礙事蠢貨之後我會殺死你，洗好脖子等著，埃爾文。」

他卻沒有攻擊性地垂下身子，半闔著眼，幾乎癱在我腰腹上。剛剛是不是把他累壞了？水在他的睫毛和紅色的柔軟的嘴唇上滑動，從做愛到現在，他不斷地確認我的名字還活在他的口中，結果是每一句話都會跟著讓我神經一緊的後綴，畢竟我的名字只告訴過他。

是否真實？誰知道呢。

———————————

竊聽器被打鬥的動靜砸中，我的耳機一陣嗡鳴。

緊接著利威爾低沈的詢問聲出現在聲源的不遠處，有骨頭撞擊地面的悶響和模模糊糊的、此起彼伏的慘叫。

我只慶幸鄰居們都還堵在下班路上。

審問接近尾聲。他估計已經將這些人收拾得差不多，連淒慘的哀求都沒有剩下。出於惡作劇的心態，我忙完手頭上的協作項目後，發了一張兩天前在咖啡廳工作的照片給他，露了一角筆電裡的財務報表。短訊聲響起，利威爾很快停下了手上的活。我能想象他靠著扶手坐下，回復了我一張下午六點在花店工作的照片。照片中他的手搭在鋼製的修枝剪刀上，「被花葉刺棘劃傷」的手背上有新鮮的傷口，一枝藍色的矢車菊在手邊，像冷峻的火焰。

他割去旁逸斜出的虬枝。他裁下破碎的肢體。

他捆扎一束飽滿的玫瑰。他勒緊頸部的細長鋼絲。

他的工具放在淋過水的花架旁。他的匕首浸潤在滿溢鮮血的地上。

開門時特意弄出大動靜後，我不出意外地收穫指向我的槍口。我幾乎是舉著雙手進的門，拆下腰間的手槍，踢向樓梯底端被一刀封喉的兩具屍體。玄關有些狹窄，我無處可逃，只希望帶上門這個動作宣示的誠意足夠明瞭。他坐在樓梯頂端，沒有受一點傷。第三位闖入者被他毆打至紅腫發紫的頭顱折斷垂吊在胸前，三顆臼齒和一粒眼球整齊碼在地上，充血的肢端才剛剛從窒息的繩索中釋放垂落。

我們都沒有躲避的意願——一個聲稱要出差幾日的人突然回家，類似的套路他肯定能猜得八九不離十。

「追兵真煩人，是吧？利威爾。」

「少給我自作多情，埃爾文。清理攔路的狗屎已經夠煩了，誰他媽能想到你以前能惹這麼大的亂子。」

「他的目標是你，可跟我沒關係。」我轉頭露出自己的竊聽耳機，唯恐他不在衝動下開火。

「……你在監視我。」

「我在擔心你。像你說的，我的仇家多了去了，波及到你可怎麼辦。」

「這些蠢貨已經找上門了。」

「或許他只是覺得我那個在花店工作的小個子男友太可愛，是我的軟肋。你看，偏見能讓人送命。」

「你說我什麼？」

「處理完這些事，我們暫時到其他地方去吧。是我的錯……可你能應對的不是嗎？他們幾近銷聲匿跡了。更何況，他們都是優質的下酒料，我看你玩得挺開心。」

「你以為我為什麼留你這麼久——」

「我知道，我知道，好東西放到最後品嘗，我也一樣。你看，親愛的，我什麼武器都沒有。」我脫下大衣外套。慢慢地走向他。「利威爾，我為此道歉，這種事以後不會再發生了。」

為了等待一場刺殺，我從早上開始就將自己掩藏在家對面，午間卻看到折返的利威爾點亮了所有燈，跟蹤他溜入房子的三位無名人士一去不返。這三具面目全非的屍體，是來自古舊過往的報復、即將襲來的陰霾。他緩慢而危險地除去四伏的威脅，而我無意間剝開他無可抑制的、貪婪的服從。

對他的渴望早已無緣無故湧上脊骨。我走上樓梯的時候他並未動彈，手中的槍甚至沒有扳開保險。他硬了，我感覺得出來。撕扯他沾血的襯衣像在拆開一件危險的禮物。他的獵物，他偏好的口味，不是叢林中探出狙擊槍的我的敵人，而是我。

微掩的窗有雨滴濺進來，房間裡有汗濕的潮氣。

他在視線上方晃動著腰部，濕漉漉的臀肉緊貼著我的下腹不加節制地衝撞摩擦，像對待一個大概率不會壞掉的假陽具那樣，他反折我的雙臂壓在床上，勢頭猛到像是我正在被操。

我不清楚他有沒有為我剛才在樓梯間的一系列行為生氣。他的神貌比任何時候都低溫冷峻，死死地盯著我看，仿佛他正親手將我送上絞刑架。所以情理之中地，他順勢送給我溫柔的窒息。所以他昏睡在我懷中的時候，我偏向於相信他是原諒我了。

我為在睡夢中出浴的他套回最適合一個無害男人的純白色睡袍。他的骨架那麼小，可以讓我毫無顧忌地折碎，也可以讓我充滿罪惡和興奮地擁抱在懷中。

昨晚到現在，雨一直不停，掩蓋了我洗淨樓梯間和搬運屍體到地下室的噪音。清理完畢已經接近凌晨，而利威爾昏沈得像是睡魔已經取他為妻。繃緊神經確實累人，尤其是我一個月都為遭到追殺的事情困擾，與他不甚言談相切，照理說他也一樣，眼睛裡看到我時激起的殺慾情慾，都快被和我相關的分心事消磨而去。

「樓梯間的……我處理乾淨了，屍體在地下室。為了方便行事，我的密鑰放在你的襯衣口袋裡。你不用再琢磨著怎麼打開了。」我知道，你沒有在家處理屍體的習慣。利威爾，我想你這麼勤快打掃肯定早就找到了地下室入口，鎖眼處有不少暴力破除的痕跡。太明顯了，或許你根本不打算瞞著我。

我不可謂不堅持地坐在床邊等待日出到來，在書頁間等待他的甦醒，再對他的惺忪皎潔面貌禮待有加地說話，甚至出離自負地期待讚許。而有那麼一秒，利威爾不可謂不難以置信地睜大眼睛。並非出於受寵若驚，更像是怒於我搶走了他收拾的活計。我聽到他又開始加速跳動的心臟，喉結滾動，一句話比平日稍高音調地從他的唇邊跳出。

「操你的，埃爾文。」

窗外折射而入的街燈悄然熄滅，房間裡佈滿曖昧的朝陽柔光。

「昨天的問題我還期待著答案。可惜你睡著了。小建議，對於要殺的人可不能那麼鬆懈。」

他這才徹底醒了，翻起身來。沈默半分鐘後，利威爾突然抓住我的領子。「在我對你做完一切你能想象得到的事情之後，我會將你絞死。但別以為一次就結束了。」

我相信他的認真，更相信他被我掌控的勝算，可能性的數字在漸漸上升，尤其是基於他眼裡出於不明原因泛起的血絲。我只能靜待他遲早會爆發的不甘心，再慢慢讓一切繼續下去。何況說實在話，他還是沒有想好，真可愛。

「我對此拭目以待。看來以後我都得將手舉到脖子邊上做好準備了。」

但是，利威爾，你不要用繩索，只能用你的聖神親手造的十根手指，每一次每一次每一次，我們一同走入頭腦的雲端去。

像昨晚那樣。

\---------THE END-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you still here, just to suffer?
> 
> 我就爛啦。
> 
> 感謝閱讀，感謝一萬次。


End file.
